


Just A Little Something

by IceBlueRose



Series: Don't Know Just Where I'm Going [11]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As good as it was to have things back to normal, Kris couldn’t help but wonder when things were going to go to hell.</p><p>Sure, it’d only been a day since he and Adam had talked and Adam had had no problem grabbing Kris’s hand to drag him to the car but what if that changed? What if, the next time that Kris went to hug Adam or even just touch his arm or something, Adam flinched or jerked away from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Something

As good as it was to have things back to normal, Kris couldn’t help but wonder when things were going to go to hell.

Sure, it’d only been a day since he and Adam had talked and Adam had had no problem grabbing Kris’s hand to drag him to the car but what if that changed? What if, the next time that Kris went to hug Adam or even just touch his arm or something, Adam flinched or jerked away from him?

Kris bit his lip as each of those scenarios ran through his mind.

“Hello, earth to Kris,” Katy said, waving a hand in front of his face. Kris blinked and looked up to find both Katy and Adam staring at him.

“What?”

“You’re supposed to tell us about your date with Jared, Kris!”

“Oh,” Kris looked between the two of them before glancing down, “I...yeah, okay.”

“Kris?” Adam waited until Kris had turned towards him. “I’m not going to freak out on you if you want to talk about it. But if you’d rather I go so that you can talk to Katy—“

“No,” Kris interrupted, shaking his head. “It’s not that.” Off of Adam’s look, Kris smiled slightly. “Okay, not completely that. I just...I know you said you were okay and all that but I just keep waiting for the freak out anyway. Like I’m going to hug you and you’re going to think that I’m trying to get in your pants or something.” He looked down again, embarrassed. “I know you’re not like that but...” He trailed off and shrugged, mentally trying to brace himself for the explosion.

He startled when Adam tugged him close, wrapping him in a hug. “Don’t be an idiot,” he ordered softly.

Behind Adam, Katy grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him. If he hadn’t currently been trying not to hyperventilate because he was pressed up against Adam, he’d have definitely been giving her a dirty look.

He was so screwed. He’d gone on an awesome date with Jared and now he was freaking out because of one stupid hug from his straight crush?

Fighting the urge to sigh, Kris shook his head and pulled back.

“So?” Katy said, losing whatever fight she’d been having with herself about asking details. “What happened?”

Kris shifted. “We just went out for pizza and then went to a movie.”

“How very teen movie of you,” Adam told him with a grin.

“Shut up,” Kris muttered.

“You are totally blushing!” Katy pointed at him. “What happened?”

“Who said anything about...anything happening?”

“I did. Now just remember what they taught us in kindergarten, Kris. Sharing is caring. Spill.”

Adam snickered. “You’re really pushy, aren’t you?” Before she could answer, Adam winked at her causing Kris to roll his eyes. “Now tell us what happened.”

Kris groaned. “Not you too!”

“Oh, fine, just one thing.”

Kris blew out a breath and looked down. He smiled slightly as he thought of the date and the way Jared had smiled at him and waved his hands as he talked. Kris smiled as he thought of the way Jared tilted his head back whenever he really laughed at something and the dimples that appeared whenever he smiled.

“That smile is not for nothing, Kris!”

“Wait!” Adam held up a hand. “Before you tell us the one thing, I want to know one other thing. What movie did you see?”

Kris shook his head, laughing. Somehow, he knew that Adam would make sure that that wasn’t the one thing that he told them.

“ _Easy A_ ,” he said.

“Oh, I’ve been wanting to see that.” Adam raised an eyebrow. “Was it good?”

“Tell him later,” Katy said as Kris opened his mouth. “You are not getting distracted from telling me one thing about the date.”

Smile widening, Kris looked up at them. “Well, um...he held my hand for the whole movie.”

Adam grinned when Katy jumped up, pumping her fist in the air. “Yay! Anything else?”

“I’m not telling you about the kiss,” Kris said without thinking before his eyes widened. Oh crap, he shouldn’t have said that. He watched as Katy stopped, her jaw dropping, as she stared at him. Adam simply leaned back and grinned. Kris’s eyes widened as he stared at the two of them. “Crap.”

“You kissed?” Katy demanded.

“Um, no?”

“Liar.”

“Hey, Katy, didn’t you say that you had to meet up with your history teacher at 3:00?” Adam asked.

Katy paused. “Yeah, why?”

“Because you have five minutes.”

“Oh, shoot,” she muttered. “This is so not over, Kris.” She pointed at him before running off and Kris seriously considered kissing Adam.

“Thanks,” Kris breathed, glancing over at Adam.

“Anytime.” Adam shrugged. “Besides, you’d have done it for me.” He wrapped an arm around Kris’ shoulders. “Now come on. You can tell me all about the movie.”

Kris laughed as they began to walk towards the parking lot. “Okay, so you read _The Scarlet Letter_ for class before, right?”

“It sounds vaguely familiar.”

“Well, it’s sort of based on that. A modern version. See, this girl isn’t really popular at all and to get out of camping with her friend, she makes up this guy, George,” Kris began to explain, waving his hands in the air to demonstrate his point.

As they walked, Kris made sure not to completely lean into Adam.

After all, he hadn’t mentioned that one of the best parts of the night had been the look on Jared’s face when Kris had agreed to a second date.


End file.
